Digimon Subspace Emissary
by Super Saiyan Crash
Summary: Digimon characters replace Nintendo characters for this story. Any ideas for bosses or pairings, let me know. Taiora, Rukato, Takari, TakuZoe, AguBiyo, RenaGuil and PataGato.
1. Authour's notes and cast

Digimon Subspace Emissary:

A/N: Hey guys, it'd been a while. Anyway, here's a quick note on my new story. And after that, I will update the first chapter. Digimon characters shall be replace the Nintendo characters and there will be couples. Here's the line-up for the cast:

Tai and Agumon – Mario

Davis and Veemon – Luigi

Sora and Biyomon – Peach

MaloMytostimon - Bowser

Takuya – Pit

Impmon – Wario

Koji – Marth

Henry and Terriermon – DK

Takato and Guilmon – Link

Rika and Renamon – Zelda

Zoe – Samus

Lucemon Chaos Mode – Ganondorf

Koichi – Meta Knight

Matt and Gabumon – Captain Falcon

TK and Patamon – Kirby

Tommy – Yoshi

Marcus and Agumon – Snake

Kari and Gatomon – Pikachu

Ken and Wormmon – Ancient Minister/R.O.B

Joe and Gommamon – Olimar

Willis and Terriermon – Lucas

Ryo and Cyberdramon – Ike

Kazu and Guardromon – Dedede

Suzie and Lopmon – Diddy

Izzy and Tentomon – Ness

Yoshi and Raramon – Ice Climbers

Thomas and Gaomon – Red

Keenan and Falcomon – Lucario

J.P – Fox

Cody and Armadillomon – Falco

Ash Ketchum and Pikachu – Sonic

Yolei and Hawkmon – Game and Watch

Armageddemon - Tabuu

The pairings will be: Tairora, Rukato, Takari, TakuZoe, AguBiyo, RenaGuil and PataGato. If you want me to add more, ask in my reviews.

Well, that's about it. If you had an idea for bosses or other pairings, let me know. OK. See ya.


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: You seen the cast, now the story begins. Also, there will be a vote at the end of this chapter. Enjoy.

Chapter 1: Disaster at the Digi Stadium:

"Ladies and gentleman! Welcome to the 10th annual digimon tournament!" the speaker called as the crowd cheered over the stadium in the digital world. Most digimon are in the crowd cheering for entertainment. "Today, we have an practice match today before the real deal. The competitors are Tai and Agumon and TK and Patamon! This is going to be enjoyable."

In the skybox, 4 girls were watching the stage with smiles on their faces. Two were human and two were digimon. There are Sora and Biyomon of the original Digidestined and Rika and Renamon of the Tamers.

"Wow!" Biyomon said as she scanned the crowd "Tai and Agumon had entered too! I can't wait to root for them!"

"Calm down, Biyomon" Sora chuckled "It's a shame Kari isn't here. She would root for both Tai and TK."

Rika and Renamon smiled at them. But then they thought of something that made them sad. Sora and Biyomon noticed it and knew why.

"You miss Takato and Guilmon, don't you two?" Biyomon asked.

The Tamer and her digimon looked shocked, but nodded.

"Yes, we do. I haven't saw Guilmon for 2 years now" Renamon said "I really miss him."

"I was worried about Takato's safety" Rika said "I hope they were OK."

"Don't worry" Sora smiled "You'll see them again, I promise. So cheer up. You got us now."

"And now, entering the ring is the leader of the original Digidestined and digimon, Tai and Agumon!"

"COME ON, TAI!" Sora cheered.

A young teenager boy with big brown hair wearing a green jacket, white shirt and grey trousers came in waved to the crowd. With him was an orange dinosaur digimon. They are Tai and Agumon. They saw Sora and Biyomon cheering them on.

"Hi, Sora! We'll do our best!" Tai waved.

"And their opponent, one of the new Digidestined, TK and Patamon!"

Another boy appeared. He wore a white hat, a yellow and green shirt and grey shorts. He has blonde hair. And with him was a winged digimon. They are TK and Patamon.

"Hey, Tai" TK said "let's see what you've got. It's been a while since we fought."

"I agree, TK. I hope Patamon is ready" Tai agreed.

"You bet I am" Patamon leaps off TK's shoulder and onto the stage. "Agumon, get ready. Cause I won't hold back."

"Me neither, Patamon" Agumon said as he got onto the stage.

"3… 2… 1… GO!"

"Boom Bubble!" Patamon make the first move by using Boom Bubble but Agumon moved out of the way. Agumon used his claws to attack but Patamon flew into the air and used another Boom Bubble.

"Pepper Breath!" Agumon used his own fireball to block out the boom bubble.

Meanwhile at another place, someone is watching the fight on TV. He has a hat, which has goggles on it, a red jacket and yellow-ish brown shorts. His name is Takuya, one of the Frontiers.

"Oh wow. This tournament is so incredible!" he cheered as Agumon and Patamon continued to fight.

After a few hits and blows, Agumon hit Patamon so hard he flies right into TK. There was a huge light and trophy forms of TK and Patamon laid onto the ground.

"Oh no! I didn't mean to that!" Agumon panicked.

"Don't worry Agumon, it's a new rule around here" Tai chuckled "whoever a digimon bumps into a tamer after being defeated, turns into a trophy. To revive them, all you got to do is this" he touched the frames of the trophies and they glowed. After it died down, TK and Patamon got back up.

"What just happened?" TK asked.

"You lost the match, but it's a great one" Tai smiled.

"You fought well, Patamon" Agumon said holding out his claw "Great match."

Patamon smiled and used one of his wings to shake Agumon's claw "Yeah."

The crowd cheered at their performance. Sora and Biyomon applauded and Rika and Renamon clapped joyfully. Tai, TK, Agumon and Patamon waved to the crowd. But that was before they heard a rumble.

Tai and TK looked up in the sky. It was red and a huge cruiser came in. The crowd screamed and ran away,

"It's the Subspace Emissary! Run for your lives!" One of the digimon cried.

Sora, Biyomon, Rika and Renamon were as shocked as Tai, TK, Agumon and Patamon. Suddenly, purple liquid came down from the sky and onto the stage.

"I got a bad feeling about this" Tai said.

"What is this?" TK asked.

Suddenly the purple liquid formed into monsters.

"Tai and TK are in trouble!" Sora gasped.

"Biyomon, Renamon, let's help them!" Rika shouted.

The 4 girls ran down from the skybox onto the stage.

"Sora! Rika!" Tai gasped.

"We're helping you" Renamon said.

"We can't let anything happen to you" Biyomon said.

"Right. Let's do it guys!" Agumon said.

Agumon, Patamon, Biyomon and Renamon attacked the army and manage to defeat them all.

"Tai, what is all this?" asked Sora.

Before Tai could reply, Ken comes in with Wormmon on a platform. Ken was dressed in his Digimon Emperor outfit.

"Ken?" TK was shocked.

"What is this about, Ken?!" Rika asked.

"Sorry, Digidestined, but as a cause of the subspace emissary, we were forced to take this place out. Take out the bomb, Wormmon!"

Wormmon pressed a button and some robots came down and placed a huge bomb on it.

"I must leave now to help the Subspace Emissary conquer the digi world. Farewell, fools!" And he flew off,

"Ken! Wait!" Tai and Agumon ran to stop them until a loud crash was heard behind them.

"What was that?" asked Renamon.

Then all of a sudden, two ball bullets shoot out and hit Tai and Agumon sending them flying out of the stage and disappeared into the sky,

"TAI!" Sora cried.

"AGUMON!" Biyomon cired.

TK and Patamon ran up to see.

"Tai! Agumon! Hold on!" TK called,

Then they hear four screams behind them. And to their shock, they saw Kimeramon there with two cages. One cage holds Sora and Biyomon and the other, Rika and Renamon.

"What's going on here? TK, help!" Sora and Biyomon cried.

"TK, help! Save us!" Rika and Renamon cried.

"DARN IT!" TK snarled "I go save one of them. But who?"

To be continued…

A/N: Uh oh. Tai and Agumon are knocked out! Who will TK rescue? Rika and Renamon or Sora and Biyomon. Tell me who to choose in the review section. I'll update the next chapter once I get some good choices.


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: OK. The results are in. Thank you for the reviewers for voting. The winner is... well, you better read it to find out. Enjoy.

Chapter 2: More chaos:

"Patamon digivolve to… Angemon!"

"Angemon, get ready to take Kimeramon down!" TK ordered.

Kimeramon charged at Angemon using the cages as weapons. Angemon dodged the attacks. Inside, Sora, Biyomon, Rika and Renamon were in shock as the cages smashes to the ground.

"TK, do something!" Biyomon cried.

'I know Angemon has the power to defeat Kimeramon, but he seems invincible. Unless we break one of the cages, but which one…' TK thought.

"TK!" Rika called "Don't worry about me and Renamon! Help Sora and Biyomon! They are the ones who were endangered!"

"Don't worry about me, TK. Save Rika!" Sora cried.

'If I don't save one of them, either Tai or Takato will have my head. Well, here goes' "Angemon! Release Sora and Biyomon from the cages!"

Sora and Biyomon were shocked. Rika and Renamon smiled.

"OK, TK. Hand of Fate!" Angemon punched the cage open. At this, Kimeramon screamed in pain and explodes. TK, Sora, Patamon (who de-digivolved) and Biyomon leap out of the dust onto the stage.

"Thank you, TK. That was way to close" Sora said.

"But where's Rika and Renamon?" asked Biyomon.

They looked around for her. But then, Impmon came from the sky with a huge blaster, which shocked most of the Digidestined and digimon.

"Impmon?" Patamon gasped.

"The one and only."

"What's going on here? Why are you attacking us?" asked TK.

"Simple in fact. A group of evil digimon had formed a huge organization called Digimon Subspace Emissary" Impmon said "that bomb you have there will put this entire area into subspace. That was Lucemon said."

"Lucemon?" asked Biyomon.

"That's right. And see this blaster, it can turn both their Digidestined and digimon into trophies" Impmon smirked evilly.

"You're not serious right?" TK asked.

Impmon's eyes turned to see Rika and Renamon, who were out of their cages, trying to get up.

"Man. I glad Sora and Biyomon are OK" Renamon said.

"Good thing we survived" Rika said.

"I think a demonstration is in order" Impmon said as he turned his blaster to face Rika and Renamon "Watch and see."

The Digidestined watched as Impmon charged his gun. Sora and Biyomon knew what would happen next.

"RENAMON!" Biyomon called.

"RIKA! WATCH OUT!" Sora called.

Rika and Renamon looked up just in time to see Impmon fire 2 black arrows towards them. But they were too late to dodge as they were hit by the arrows.

"Takato…"

"Guilmon…"

Then they were a bright light. When it died down, TK, Sora, Patamon and Biyomon gasped as the trophy forms of Rika and Renamon laid there. Impmon picked them up.

"Hahaha. These will be perfect for our collection, Ta-ta" and he leaps away, taking Rika and Renamon with him.

"Poor Rika and Renamon" Sora said "we got to save them!"

"We don't have time left" Patamon said as he saw the bomb.

"We got to get out of here. Patamon, digi-armour energise!" TK called.

"Biyomon, digivolve!" Sora said.

"Patamon armour-digivolve to… Pegasusmon, flying of hope".

"Biyomon digivolve to… Birdramon."

The Digidestined got on their digimon and flew out of the stadium. The bomb timer hit 0 and a huge purple sphere engulfed the whole stadium. TK and Sora watched in sadness and they flew away.

Back at the real world, Takuya was shocked himself when he saw the stadium engulfed by subspace.

"Man! The digital world is in danger, and I'm a sitting duck" Takuya said.

Suddenly, a glow appeared above his head. He looked up to see his digivice again. He touched it and he saw a familiar digimon on the screen.

"Agunimon" Takuya said overjoyed.

"It's been a while, Takuya. Listen, the digital world is in danger again" said Agunimon.

"We know. But the problem is, I can't return to the digital world" Takuya said.

"They should be a digi port on your computer. Use it and you'll get to the digital world. Now hurry!"

Takuya nodded and rushed to his computer. He opened the digi port and entered through it. He arrived on the clouds on the digital world.

"Agunimon, I am here but what now?" Takuya said.

"We got company."

The cruiser came out from the clouds. Takuya just stood there gobsmacked. The cruiser dropped their liquid again causing more monsters to come.

"OK. Let's do this. Human Spirit of Fire!" Takuya said.

He had become Agunimon (I never watched Frontier so I had NO idea how it works, expect for the attacks.) After a while, Takuya returned to normal and take a look at the clearing.

"What is the matter?" Agunimon asked from his digivice.

"I see something" Takuya said. In the clouds were two trophies. Takuya recognised them at once. "It's Tai and Agumon! They can help us out!"

Takuya walks over to them and touched the frames, reviving Tai and Agumon. Tai and Agumon groaned and got to their feet.

Agumon looked around "Tai, why were we in the sky?"

"Those balls. They must hit us all the way here" said Tai.

"Are you two OK?" Takuya asked.

"Yeah. Can you tell us what happened?" Tai asked.

After introducing themselves, Takuya told them about the Digimon Subspace Emissary and Rika and Renamon were taken away.

"I see… good thing TK and Sora got away, but we need to find Ken and stop the Subspace Emissary. Takuya, we need you and Agunimon's help" Tai said.

"Glad to be of service, Tai" Takuya nodded.

They jump across the clouds, fighting monsters along the way. They found the cruiser leaving. Suddenly, Beetlemon flies in towards it.

"It's J.P!" Takuya said "Beetlemon must have come to his help."

"So we meet two new frontiers" Agumon said.

"OK. We'll leave J.P to deal with the cruiser. We better get back on the ground and find Ken" Tai suggested.

The gang nodded and leaps down from the sky.

Meanwhile, TK, Sora, Pegasusmon and Birdramon were still flying through the sky.

"I feel back for Rika and Renamon. Hope they can be OK" said Sora.

"If we warned them sooner, none of this would have happen" Birdramon said.

TK looked back "Err… we're not alone!"

The cruiser was after them.

"TK, we must land on it. We can save Rika and Renamon there" Pegasusmon said.

"OK. Sora. Follow me!"

They land on it and the digimon de-digivolved into their rookie forms.

"Right" Biyomon said "let's go find…"

But then the canons start firing cause Beetlemon is onto them dodging their blasts. But then a huge grappling cane hits Beetlemon on the wing, making him crash towards Sora, TK, Biyomon and Patamon.

"JUMP!" TK, Patamon, Sora and Biyomon leaps off the cruiser and fell through the clouds. Beetlemon crashed on the cruiser and then fell off it too opposite of TK and the others. The cruiser flew away.

To be continued…

A/N: Tai's back, TK saved Sora, Rika and Renamon were kidnapped and Beetlemon was injured. Sorry fans, I HAD NOT watched Froniters or Savers, but I'll try to do my best. I'll update the next chapter soon.


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry for the delay. Anyway, change of plans. Kari and Gatomon plays Yoshi while Tommy plays Pikachu. Anyway, for Henry and Suzie fans, here's the next chapter.

Chapter 3: Missing brother:

On a cliff side, some DemiDevimons were stealing the food from the digital villages.

"Boy, can't wait till we hide this so no one can find it" one DemiDevimon cackled.

"Yeah. It would be crackers!"

But on the hillside, one digimon minion fell out of the trees. Then a blue-haired boy appeared with an orange jacket and a small digimon with long big ears appeared. There are Henry and Terriermon of the Digimon Tamers.

"OK, Terriermon, let's get these food back to those digimon" Henry said.

"OK" Terriermon said. Then he saw the DemiDevimons saw them and fired some bullets. "Lopmon, it's your turn!"

Lopmon appeared and leaps off Terriermon's head to use her Blazing Ice to hit the bullets, freezing them. Henry's little sister, Suzie joins them.

"Henry, can I come with you? I promise, I won't be as annoying as ever" Suzie said. "Come on, we never had a adventure together."

"Fine. But after we find the food, we have to continue our search for Takato and Guilmon. Rika and Renamon were worried sick about them" Henry said.

"Momentai" Terriermon said "we'll find them no doubt. Now let's go!"

The Tamers leap off and ran down the passageway, after the DemiDevimons.

--

Ken was hovering towards the castle area to put that in Subspace. He looked upset.

"Ken, what is the matter?" asked Wormmon.

"I know we are still hurting these innocent Digimon but…"

"KEN!"

Ken turned to see Tai and Agumon leaping up, trying to grab the bomb to stop Ken.

"Stop where you are, Tai!" Ken moved the bomb away from their grasp.

"Darn it. We missed!" Agumon said.

Takuya leaps on, jumps off Tai's and Agumon's heads and tried to reach it, only to miss as well.

"Wormmon, let's get out of here!" Ken ordered.

Wormmon and Ken flew away as Tai, Agumon and Takuya fell to the ground.

"Darn it!" Takuya said "They got away."

"And next time, don't use our heads as stairs" Tai said.

Takuya sweatdropped.

--

The DemiDevimons got to their hiding place, only to find Henry and Suzie waiting for them.

"The Tamers! How did you get here so quickly?" DemiDevimon 1 gasped.

"The digimon had enough of your tricks" Henry said. "TERRIERMON, NOW!"

"LOPMON!" Suzie called.

"Terrier Tornado!"

"Lop Twister!"

The two tornados came in and deleted the two DemiDevimons causing them to turn into data and Terriermon and Lopmon absorbed it. Henry looked at the stolen food.

"Good job guys. All we got to do now is…" Henry began but they heard some loud footsteps.

"What was that?" Suzie said as they looked around.

MaloMytostimon was behind them, cackling evilly.

"So, you pests had made it this far." MaloMytostimon said.

"MaloMytostimon!" Terriermon gasped "but I thought the Digidestined had destroyed you!"

"Yes. Indeed they did, but that's in the past now. Now I can focus on getting rid of you lot".

Suzie and Lopmon got in front of Henry and Terriermon, glaring at him. "Make us!"

"As you wish" MaloMytostimon pulls out the same blaster Impmon used: The Dark Blaster "This gun will turn you all into trophies!"

"This isn't gonna turn up well" Henry said "Terriermon, get Suzie and Lopmon out of here!"

"Why?"

"We can't let MaloMytostimon get his hands on them!" Henry said "He had to take us down first."

MaloMytostimon started charging up his gun. Terriermon then used Terrier Tornado to blow Jeri and Lopmon away. Jeri and Lopmon watched in shock as the black arrows hit Henry and Terriermon as they were turned into trophies.

"HENRY! TERRIERMON! NOOOO!" Suzie screamed as she and Lopmon were carried away.

The tornado had taken them to a clearing outside the forest. Suzie was upset.

"Poor Henry!" Suzie said "I gotta go back and help him!"

"But what if MaloMytostimon turned us into trophies as well?" asked Lopmon.

But Suzie could reply, Seadramon appeared from the lake, scaring the two youngsters.

"It's Seadramon" Lopmon gasped.

Seadramon then wrapped his huge tail around Suzie and Lopmon and tried to squeeze them.

"AARGH!" Suzie cried "HENRY! HELP US!"

"THUNDER FIST!"

Beetlemon, who had survived the fall, then charged in and punched Seadramon, shocking him and freeing Suzie and Lopmon. Beetlemon landed in between Suzie and Seadramon.

"Leave this guy to me" said Beetlemon as he saw Seadramon about to use his Ice Blast "Lighting Blitz!"

The electric charge went through the Ice Blast and hit Seadramon and he crashed into the sea.

"Did you win?" asked Lopmon.

"No, he'll be back. You and I have to work together" Beetlemon said.

"Lopmon, get ready to digivolve" Suzie said as she slashed a blue card on her digivice "Digi-Energise! Digivolution activate!"

"Lopmon digivolve to… Antylamon!"

Seadramon roared again as he came out of the pond and roared and send a Ice Shards at them. But together, Beetlemon and Antylamon used Bunny Blades and Lighting Blitz to quickly finish off Seadramon which broke into data.

Beetlemon reformed into a chubby boy who wears blue overalls and brown hair. His name is J.P. And Antylamon de-digivolved back into Lopmon.

"We won!" Suzie cheered.

"Yeah. See ya later kid. I got to see Takuya and see if he's alright" J.P said as he began to walk away but then Suzie pulled him back.

"Wait! You can't leave. My brother Henry was kidnapped by MaloMytostimon!" Suzie panicked "Please, help me save him."

"Can't you find someone else? I'm busy" J.P whined as he was about to walk away again, but Suzie grabbed him again.

"NO! Come on!" Suzie said as she dragged J.P away.

J.P finally agrees to help Suzie find Henry. They fought against evil digimon minions and then along the way, found MaloMytostimon who had they back to them which he had not seen them.

"Is this the guy?" asked J.P.

"Yeah. It's time to get revenge for my brother" Suzie said as she slashed a card on her digivice "Digi-Energise! Pyro Sphere activate!"

Lopmon charged out of the hiding place and managed to used Pyro Sphere which knocked MaloMytostimon off his feet and fell as a trophy on the ground.

"Way to go, Suzie" said J.P "I'm surprised you had it in ya."

Suzie ran up to the trophy. "This is for my brother. Take that!" She kicked it. Suddenly, the trophy broke into purple liquid and flew away. "What the…?"

"It's a trap!" Beetlemon called from J.P's digivice "MaloMytostimon set us up!"

"Suzie, get down!" J.P tackled Suzie to the ground as a black arrow had gone over them. MaloMytostimon appeared from his hiding place.

"You didn't really think I let myself be defeated yet so easily, huh?" MaloMytostimon cackled "Little girl, you shall join your brother soon enough!" He fired another arrow but Suzie, Lopmon and J.P jumped out of the way.

"Why you…" Suzie and Lopmon marched up to him angry but J.P grabbed them.

"There's no time. Let's get out of here!" J.P called as he leaped out into the clearing with Suzie and Lopmon.

MaloMytostimon cackled as they watched them leave "So the hunt begins. But first, I think I will pay the digidestined with the crest of love, a visit."

To be continued…

A/N: More digidestined will appear next time. See ya.


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry for the very long delay. Anyway, not much to say but here's the next chapter.

Chapter 4: Mayhem at playground:

In a empty playground, there were no people in sight and the sky was cloud. A young boy with blonde hair, a red jacket, whiter shorts and grey shirt was walking through it kicking a can as he goes along. Alongside him was another Terriermon. The boy's name is Willis.

"Willis, how long must we keep walking for" Terriermon moaned "we found nothing in this place."

"Terriermon, this isn't the time to…" Willis began and then he saw something shocking.

The primids appeared out of nowhere and surrounds Willis and Terriermon.

"What are those things?" Willis gasped.

"They looked like digimon but not" Terriermon said.

Suddenly, a loud footstep is heard behind them. Willis turned around to see a huge statue of IceDevimon behind them.

"Oh my god, it's IceDevimon!" Willis gasped.

"Willis, I'll take care of…" Terriermon begun but Willis grabbed him.

"No! Come on!" Willis said as her an off with the statue chasing after them.

They keep running through the park, fighting off monsters along the way. Terriermon saw that the statue is still behind them.

"Willis, it's still on our tail!" Terriermon panicked.

"Then we have to lose him somehow!" Willis said before he tripped on a wooden noose on the ground.

"WILLIS!" Terriermon ran back to help him as he tried to bite the noose off but it was no use. The statue was gaining into them as it raised it's foot to squash them.

"SOMEONE HELP!" Willis cried.

"Super Shocker!" A blue of electricity appeared and hit the statue. The statue fell down on it's back. Willis and Terriermon looked up to see a young man with short red hair with a green jacket, a black tie, white shorts and grey trousers. And with them was a Tentomon. The boy is Izzy, one of the original digidestined.

"Izzy!" Willis was shocked "What are you're doing here?"

"We were trying to find out about the Digimon Subspace Emissary until we found you" Izzy said "Willis, are you alright?"

"I'm fine".

"Izzy, the statue is getting up!" Tentomon panicked.

The statue got up and lowered his airs and leaped into the air.

"Tentomon, you better put a stop to this now!" Izzy said.

"OK. Final Electricity!" Tentomon rolls and becomes a ball of electricity and dashed through the statue making a big hole in it making it explodes.

"Whoa" Terriermon said amazed.

Tentomon flew back to Izzy.

"Well, that was easy" he said.

"Yes, but we're not out of the woods yet" Izzy said.

IceDevimon arose from the dust, looking very angry.

"Hard to believe you are still alive, Devimon" Izzy said.

"You're that digidestined who defeated me in the past aren't you" IceDevimon said "Perfect. I will dispose of both of you and then I wipe out that kid and his Patamon."

"So it is TK and Patamon you were after" Tentomon said "well, tough luck. You're fighting us now!"

"Willis, we need our digimon to digivolve. You're ready?" Izzy asked.#

"You got it" Willis said.

"Tentomon digivolve to… Kabuterimon!"

"Terriermon digivolve to… Gargomon!"

IceDevimon used his Ice mist to freeze the two digimon but they dodged out of the way.

"Hold still you…"

"Gargomon. See that trophy stand?" Kabuterimon said as he spotted a trophy stand. 2We got to weaken him first and then threw it at him. Ready?"

"You know I am" Gargomon said.

"Electro shocker!"

"Gargo Pellets!"

The attacks hit IceDevimon and he stumbled back. Izzy grabbed the stand and threw it like a boomerang. It hit IceDevimon and a huge light is seen almost blinding them all. A trophy version of IceDevimon was seen and Izzy pocketed him.

"Pro-digis" Izzy said "IceDevimon turned into a trophy. I better keep him and hide him somewhere."

"I guess you're right" Willis said as the champion level champions reverted back to their rookies "So what now?"

Then they hear some laughing somewhere. They looked up to see Impmon with his blaster.

"Impmon!" Tentomon gasped.

"You lot have done so very well" Impmon said "considering that you are digidestined." He looked at his blaster and aimed it at Izzy and Tentomon. "Hey, geek-boy and geek-bug, you're coming with me, wherever you like it or not!"

He fired two arrows at them but Tentomon flew out of the way as Izzy leaps out of the way.

"Impmon, there's no way you're turning us into trophies!" Izzy said.

"We'll see about that" Impmon fired some more but Izzy and Tentomon dodged them all. "Fine. I see what you've mean. You're fast… but they're not." He smirked evilly as he point the gun at Willis and Terriermon, who did not notice them. He fired the arrows.

"WILLIS, LOOK OUT!" Izzy pushed Willis out of the way as Tentomon pushed Terriermon. The arrows hit them instead and after a huge light, trophies forms of Izzy and Tentomon laid on the ground.

"IZZY! TENTOMON!" Willis gasped.

Impmon leaps down cackling nastily. Knowing that they would be next, Willis and Terriermon decided on one thing.

"RUN!"

They turned around and run off. Impmon watched them leave as he picks up Izzy and Tentomon as rain started to pour.

"That's right! Run! I will catch up with you shortly. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!"

Having lost Impmon, Willis and Terriermon were very upset as they looked back.

"It's all my fault. I let him get away with Izzy and Tentomon" Willis said until he bumped into someone.

He bumped into a young 14-year old boy who ahs blonde straight hair, white trousers and a green shirt. And with him is a young blue wolf digimon who wears a red headband and a pair of large red boxing gloves. The boy's name is Thomas and the digimon's name is Gaomon, of the Digimon Savers.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" Gaomon snapped.

"Easy, Gaomon" Thomas turned to Willis "If you want to get out of here, you had to get pass them first."

The primids appeared again.

"Oh not them again" Terriermon panicked but Gaomon put his gloved hand on his head and smiled.

"Don't worry. We'll take care of them" Thomas said "Gaomon, digivolve!"

"Sir yes sir. Gaomon digivolve to… Gaogamon!"

"Whoa" Willis said "I never saw him before."

"Spiral Blow!" Gaogamon shoot a tornado out of his mouth causing the enemies to blow away.

"Now we can leave this place." Thomas said as he got onto Gaogamon "Let's ride, Gaogamon!"

Before Gaogamon gallop off, Willis thought about Izzy's kidnap by Impmon. A confident face emerge on his face.

"Excuse me, but we want to come with you" Willis said causing Thomas to look at him. "My friend Izzy is kidnapped by Impmon. Tentomon and I are willing if you help us find him."

"Come on please" Terriermon pleaded.

Thomas thought for a while and then smiled. "OK. In fact, I was about to explore a secret temple nearby. I suppose it's wouldn't harm if you tag along. Hop on."

Willis smiled and he and Terriermon got on Gaogamon behind Thomas and Gaogamon galloped off out of the park.

To be continued…

A/N: So Willis joins Thomas. Can they save Izzy? Stayed tuned next time.


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry for the long delay. I had been doing some chapters for my youtube videos. (RenaGuil fans, that got that in my youtube story too). Anyway, this one has Koji, Koichi, Ryo, Davis, Kazu and their digimon in it. Enjoy.

Chapter 5: Castle Battlegrounds and Davis' unlucky day:

Meanwhile, in the dusty castle area, Ken and Wormmon had set off another bomb causing the middle of the arena covered in subspace.

"…" Ken remained silent as he watches.

On top of the castle, there stood a lonely boy. His name is Koji of the Digimon Frontiers.

"Lobomon" Koji said to his digivice which has his champion Digimon Lobomon in it "There some weird kid wearing a purple outfit causing the subspace bomb to go off."

"That's not our only concern. Look!" Lobomon said.

Koji looked down to see the primids coming straight at him.

"Then we should kill them first. Execute! Spirit evolution!" Koji said as he held up his digivice.

There was a bright light from atop of the tower and Lobomon leaps down and destroys each of the primids. After a while, he came in front of the subspace.

"Now how do I stop this thin?" Lobomon said.

"SHADOW LANCE!"

Lobomon looked up to see Lowemon charged at him from the sky.

"Lobo Kendo!" Using his swords, Lobomon blocked off Lowemon's lance. Lowemon stood back and skidded to the ground.

"Koichi?" Koji asked.

Lowemon didn't reply back, he charged again. Swords and lance clashed with each other.

"What are you're doing, Lowemon?!" Lobomon asked.

"Brother, I need to know. Where is my ship?" Lowemon said.

Lobomon looked confused. Then some primids appeared from behind them as Lobomon destroyed the ones behind Lowemon and Lowemon destroy the ones behind Lobomon. They looked at each other stunned.

"What is this? What's going on here?" asked Lobomon.

"The Subspace Emissary has taken over my ship" Lowemon said "I thought I would fly it to help you. But I need your help to get it back."

"So what would you say brother?" Koichi asked "Can you help us?"

"Sure. I think that guy on that platform knows" Koji said "Let's follow him!"

As he said that, more primids appeared surrounding them.

"How about we take out the trash first?" Lowemon asked.

"Agreed." Lobomon said.

They fought off the enemies and then continued along the path chasing Ken and Wormmon.

"Ken."

"What is it, Wormmon?" asked Ken.

"There's two champion level Digimon chasing us!" Wormmon said.

Ken said that Lobomon was trying to slash the next bomb with his swords. But Ken moved his platform away making him miss. Then Lowemon tried to attack but Ken used his whip to hit him and make him fall to the ground, but Lobomon caught him.

"He's too fast!" Koji said.

"We need to stop that other bomb" Koichi said.

"Let's get out of…" Ken begun but then he forgot one thing.

"ERASE CLAW!" Cyberdramon appeared and slashed the bomb from the platform.

"Drat!" Ken said "Retreat for now!"

Cyberdramon landed besides a boy with big brown hair and wears a dark green shirt, a gadget on his arm, black jacket around his waist and green trousers. His name is Ryo Akiyama of the Tamers.

Koji and Koichi ran up to Ryo.

"Thanks. Aren't you one of the Tamers?" asked Koji.

"Sure am. Listen, we have to find Ken" Ryo said "He's getting away. Hope on Cyberdramon and we'll follow them. This area will be covered by Subspace soon."

"Should we trust him?" asked Koichi.

"Yes." Koji said "And I think it might be wise if we joined forces. Maybe we run into more of the frontiers if we do."

Koji and Koichi got onto Cyberdramon. Ryo got on too.

"Cyberdramon, let's go!" Ryo said.

"You got it" Cyberdramon flew off as they left the castle area behind.

Meanwhile in a clearing, a small rookie Digimon walks through. Then all of a sudden, a blue Digimon appeared. He is a 2-feet tall humanoid lizard-like creature. He has mostly blue skin, with a white belly and mouth. His head is large and roughly spherical, with two conical fleshy appendages attached to the back, possibly acting as ears. A small horn pokes where his nose would be. And with him is a boy who has brown hair and wore goggles. He wore a fire-like jacket and wore brown shorts and a black shirt. The boy's name is Davis Motomiya of the newest digidestined and the Digimon is Veemon.

"OK, Veemon. We had no idea on the whereabouts of Tai or Kari are but we can still be able to fight. Let's see if our fighting skills still pay off" Davis said.

"OK, Davis" Veemon said as he got into his stance. But the Digimon pass him by ignoring him.

"Oh how come everyone ignores us?" Davis asked annoyed.

"I don't know Davis. Shouldn't we hunt down for Agumon?" asked Veemon.

Suddenly, a Digimon appeared behind Veemon making him jump.

"Where that one come from?" Davis was shocked. He did not see what was behind him.

"Guardian Barrage!" Two missiles appeared and hit Davis and Veemon in the back making them fly into the sky. They fell down again as trophies and Guardromon caught them. A boy who wears half-a hat around his big brown hair. He wore a blue shirt with a cross in the middle. He also wears yellow trousers. His name is Kazu of the Tamers.

"Good job Guardromon. Sorry we had to do that, kid but we are in big trouble here" Kazu said to the trophied Davis.

"Kazu, I heard someone is coming" Guardomon said.

"Impmon. Right on time." Kazu smirked. "Leave these trophies here as bait. Hey, baby digimon!" Bunch of baby digimon rushed towards him "When I say now, attack Impmon while we take Rika, Renamon, Izzy and Tentomon to safety. Make sure that Davis and Veemon are in there too. Now duck!" They ducked underneath a bush.

Impmon drove in in a long car. In the back of a platform is the trophy forms of Rika and Renamon and Izzy and Tentomon.

"Heh. Now where next? Huh?" He spotted the trophy forms of Davis and Veemon. He got of the car and picked them up. "Must be my lucky day, and I don't need to turn them into trophies myself."

"NOW!"

Baby digimon charged up and surround Impmon and jumping all over him.

"HEY! Let me go you little pests!" Impmon panicked as he dropped the Davis and Veemon trophies into the car. Kazu was in the driver's seat and Guardomon was in the back.

"Thanks you guys." Kazu said "That's enough. Thanks for the trophies, ImpDork! Bye!"

And he drove off taking the trophies with them. Impmon, after the baby digimon leave, saw Kazu get away.

"WHY YOU!!" Impmon got into an angry state and jumped up and down.

To be contiuned…

A/N: Ouch. That's gotta hurt for Davis. Next week, Kari and Gatomon will meet Rika and Renamon's lovers, Takato and Guilmon and Zoe and Tommy explore the lab. See ya.


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry for the delay folks but here is the next chapter. Kari and Gatomon will meet Takato and Guilmon and Zoe will rescue Tommy. Enjoy.

Chapter 6: Kari meets Takato and Zoe enters the lab:

In a forest, a girl with brown short hair, wearing a pink and white vest and yellow shorts was walking through the forest. And with her is a white cat Digimon with a ring on her tail. The girl's name is Kari Kamiya, young sister of Tai, girlfriend of TK and one of the digidestined. Her Digimon is Gatomon.

"Kari, are you sure we're heading into the right way?" Gatomon asked "I am tired, my feet hurt."

"I'm not so sure, Gatomon" Kari said "But we might need a rest first." She spotted a log. "Let's sit down here."

Gatomon and Kari sits on the log. Gatomon curled herself up and falls asleep as Kari searches the map.

"I wonder… where would Tai and TK be?" Kari said as she looked at the map. "Let's see, we are here…"

Before she can continue, it became dark. Kari looked up and gasped. The airship was above them. Gatomon woke up to see it too.

"Kari, what was that?" asked Gatomon.

The airship dropped the purple liquid and it formed into primids.

"Lighting Paw!" Gatomon hit one but more keep coming. "What would we do now?"

"I don't know, Gatomon. I never been scared before" Kari said as she looked around.

"Digi Modify!" came a voice "Digi Sword activated!"

Kari and Gatomon looked around. And then, a red dinosaur Digimon with a white stomach appeared and slashed some primids away with his sword. He has black strips on his back to the edge of his body until it stopped by his stomach. He has a hazard symbol on his stomach. He also had a black strip on the middle of his arms, legs and tail. And coming out from the clearing was a boy who has brown hair who wears yellow goggles and blue shirt and grey trousers. The boy's name is Takato Matsuki, leader of the Tamers and his Digimon is Guilmon.

"Thank you so much" Kari said to Takato.

"No prob" Takato said "Now help us out. Can your Digimon fight?"

"Gatomon, you got to fight!" Kari called.

"OK, Kari. Cat's Eyes Hypno!" Gatomon used some eye beams to destroy some primids.

"Rock Breaker! Pyro Sphere!" Guilmon also attacked some primids with his attacks and his newly sword.

"You're very good" Gatomon said smirking.

"Oh you haven't seen nothing yet!" Guilmon smirked.

After taking care of the enemies, Takato and Guilmon saw the airship fly away.

"Come on!" Takato chases after it. Kari and Gatomon followed after them.

"Can you tell us what was going on?" Kari asked.

"There's an new evil group called the Subspace Emissary!" Takato said "and there are planning to destroy the digital world by using bombs to cover this world with subspace."

"That's terrible!" Gatomon said.

"Agreed!" Guilmon said "And we were worried if Rika and Renamon got hurt." He then frowned "I shouldn't have left her."

"I know" Takato said sadly.

"Don't worry" Kari said "Let us help you."

"Thanks." Guilmon smiled "I'm Guilmon."

"The name's Takato."

"I'm Kari and this is Gatomon."

"Hey, did you say Renamon? Is she like… you're girlfriend?" Gatomon asked Guilmon.

Guilmon blushed and said "Heh, I wish."

They reached to the end of the path as they watched the airship fly away.

"Damn!" Takato said "They got away."

"So now what do we do?" Kari asked.

Guilmon saw another path leading the other way. "I guess we have to take a shortcut."

"That's right. There's a field there" Takato said "Maybe we find it there. Let's go!"

They ran off along the other path resuming their quest.

--

In another part of the world, in a secret lab, it was very dark but it is still running. The lid of the vent kicked open and a girl climbed down. She had blonde hair under a purple hat. She wore a purple jacket and skirt and wore a blue and white stripped shirt. Her name is Zoe and she is one of the frontiers.

"Hold on, Kazemon, I'll find you" said Zoe.

She had to be careful while going into the lab. She is unprotected and don't have any weapons. She sneak into a nearby room.

"Zoe!"

Zoe turned around and gasped. A young boy is strapped to a wall. He wore a big orange hat, a white shirt and yellow trousers.

"Tommy!" Zoe gasped as she ran to him. "They captured you?"

"Yes. I still got Kumamon but I can't get free because of these chains" Tommy said.

Zoe saw a bone and pick one off "Hold on. I'll get you out." He used the bone as a key as released Tommy's hands. Suddendly, the alarm went off.

"Oh no!" Tommy said "the chains must have set off the alarm."

"Tommy, can you still digivolve?" asked Zoe.

"I'll do it. Execute! Spirit evolution!" Tommy called.

The robots all came into the room but someone used Crystal Freeze and they were frozen. Kumamon came out followed by Zoe.

"Let's go to the main centre and find out where Kazemon is" Kumamon said "You leave the fighting to me."

"Thanks, Kumamon" Zoe said.

The two made their way throughout the lab fighting off robots and avoiding traps and pitfalls. They made it through the computer room. Kumamon became Tommy again and they searched around.

"So what are we're looking for?" asked Tommy.

"We're looking for any clues which have the whereabouts of Kazemon" said Zoe "I am worried about her since the Subspace Emissary stole my digivice with her in it."

"Hey, look!" Tommy pointed to the screen.

Zoe rushed to the screen. There was a glass case in a huge room. And in there was Zoe's digivice and Kazemon was tapping on the frame, pleading for help.

"Kazemon! And it said she's in the cell room. Tommy, let's hurry!"

They nodded at each other and ran out of the lab.

To be continued…

A/N: It was a quick episode. Next week, a battle of misunderstanding shall begin. So stayed tuned.


	8. Chapter 7

A/N: Phew. Well, that was done quickly. OK. Here's the next chapter. Sora and Biyomon will get kidnapped again, cloned, and... well, you had to read the whole chapter. Later.

Chapter 7: Misunderstandings:

TK, Patamon, Sora and Biyomon slowly got up from the ground after that fall. They are luckily still alive after they fell from the battleship.

"That was way too close" Patamon said "One more fall and we be as squashed as pancakes."

"So where are we now?" asked Biyomon.

TK and Sora looked around for some clues. They appeared to be at a lake shore. As Sora and Biyomon continued to look at their surroundings, TK spotted something.

"Huh?"

Kazu was driving through there with the trophy forms of Rika, Renamon, Izzy, Tentomon, Davis and Veemon.

"It's Rika and Renamon!" TK gasped "That kid must have stole him from Impmon!"

"Are you sure?" asked Sora.

TK turned to Sora. "I'm sorry Sora, but you had to wait here. Patamon and I will be right back." He ran off.

"TK, wait up!" Patamon flies after him.

"TK, Patamon, wait!" Sora called.

"They're gone" Biyomon said "WAIT! Where are we suppose to go?"

They heard a loud thud behind them. They turned around to see MaloMytostimon behind them, dark blaster charged at aimed at them.

"Oh no!" Biyomon gasped "Agumon…"

"Tai…" Sora whispered.

The blaster fired and Sora and Biyomon were turned into trophies as TK and Patamon continued running. MaloMytostimon watched the trophies.

"Heh. So easy. But just to make it more fun" MaloMytostimon said. He whistled and the fake MaloMytostimon appeared. "Go ahead. You know what to do."

The fake nodded and broke into purple data and covered over Sora and Biyomon.

Meanwhile, running across the path to find Ken, Tai, Agumon and Takuya were running across the shore.

"Hey, Takuya, are you sure this is the right way? Sound fishy if you ask me" Agumon said.

"I agree with you, Agumon" Takuya said "But Agunimon said that Ken must have went this way."

"Right. We have to trust Takuya's words on this one, Agumon" Tai said.

"Hey, Tai. I was wondering. Is Sora and Biyomon ok? I know they are safe with TK but…" Agumon said.

"Yeah, I know. Me too. But we got to keep searching" Tai said.

"Come on guys!" Takuya called.

As they ran across, they failed to notice Sora and Biyomon there. But they had dark purple auras around them and they lifted up dark blasters aiming at Tai, Takuya and Agumon. But when they charged up…

"PYRO SPHERE!" Something caught Sora and Biyomon off guard. The guns have a huge hole in them as it explodes. Sora ad Biyomon turned to see Takato and Guilmon there. Kari and Gatomon joined them.

"Sora, Biyomon, what are you're doing?!" Gatomon asked.

"They're not your friends. Those are just fakes!" Guilmon told her.

Kari looked at them as she watched as Sora's yellow eyes glare at her.

"They are imposters!" Kari said "Takato, we need our Digimon to digivolve."

"I'm one step ahead of you" Takato said as he slashed a card through his digivice "Digi Modify. Digivolution activate!"

"Digi Armour Energise!" Kari called to Gatomon.

"Guilmon… digivolve to… Growlmon!"

"Gatomon armour digivolve to… Nefertimon!"

The fake Biyomon charged at the two but they dodged. Biyomon then kicked Nefertimon hurting her butt.

"OW. Even in rookie, I had no idea they had such strength" Nefertimon said.

"It's because they're fakes" Growlmon said "Now let's finish them all off!"

"Even she does look like Sora, she still have to be stopped" Kari said.

"Growlmon, get ready." Takato ordered.

Fake Biyomon used Spiral Twister but did no effect on Growlmon.

"Rosetta Stone!" Nefertimon fired a stone from a pink portal hitting the fake Digimon and digidestined.

"Pyro Blaster!" Growlmon blew a fireball out which hit the fakes, turning them into trophies.

"We did it!" Kari cheered. Takato wiped sweat of their forehead. They go up to the trophies and looked down.

"Did we win?" asked Nefertimon.

"We did" Takato smiled.

But they forgot one problem. Tai and Agumon, who were running down the path, looked up at the hill where they are and stopped dead in their tracks, shocked and horrified.

"Tai, Agumon, what's wrong?" asked Takuya.

Tai and Agumon did not reply. They noticed Kari and Nefertimon with the new kid and dinosaur Digimon looking down at the defeated trophy forms of Sora and Biyomon. And to make matter more worse to them, the trophies turned into data and disappeared into the wind. Tai and Agumon watched in sadness that their lovers, the ones they cared about is gone.

"No… no… Sora…" Tai said.

"Bi…Biyomon…" Agumon said.

Takuya looked up too and was more shocked as they were. Tai and Agumon stared at the newcomers and they got extremely ANGRY!

"THEY DID IT! THEY KILLED SORA AND BIYOMON! AGUMON, DIGIVOLVE AND LET'S GET THEM!" Tai said outraged.

"YOU GOT IT!" Agumon was just as angry as Tai is. "Agumon… digivolve to Greymon. Greymon digivolve to… MetalGreymon!"

Takato and Growlmon hear some shouts as they turned around. In fast fast, Tai and MetalGreymon charged at them, leaping in the air. Tai raised his fist to strike Takato and MetalGreymon's huge metal claw at Growlmon.

Takato and Growlmon quickly dodged out of the way as Tai's fist and MetalGreymon's fist implaced the ground where they once stood.

"Tai?!" Kari was shocked to see her big brother attack her new friend.

Takato and Growlmon got up to see an angry Tai and MetalGreymon glared at them.

"Something tells me this doesn't look good. Growlmon" Takato said "Be on your guard."

"He's an ultimate. I gotta digivolve again" said Growlmon.

"Got it" Takato slashed another card "Digi Modify! Matrix Digivolution activate!"

"Growlmon matrix digivolve to… WarGrowlmon!"

MetalGreymon charged at WarGrowlmon who grabbed his fists and locked on in a epic struggle.

"Kari, stay out of this!" Tai ordered Kari "I take care of this murderer myself!"

"Tai, MetalGreymon, you don't understand!" Nefertimon assured.

Takuya joined the fight as he stood in front of Kari and Nefertimon. "You two will pay for what you done! Execute! Beast Spirit evolution!"

Takuya used the beast spirit of flame to become BurningGreymon.

"Kari!"

"We had no choice. We had to fight him. Nefertimon, get ready to fight!"

"Cat's Eye Beam!" Nefertimon fired a stone slab from her necklace.

"Pyro Barrage!" BurningGreymon shot a laser which block out the stone slab.

"You two will pay for what you've done to Sora and Biyomon!" Tai shouted at Takato.

"Mega Claw!" MetalGreymon shot his arm and shoot it at WarGrowlmon who dodged it.

"Radiation Blade!" WarGrowlmon charged to attack with his blades but MetalGreymon dodged.

"I don't have a clue what you're on about, but you won't get us" Takato said to Tai.

"Flame Storm!" BurningGreymon send a huge fiery aura which he then release a huge flame. But Nefertimon dodged.

"He's too powerful!" Nefertimon said.

"You have to try!" Kari called.

"Here goes! Queen's Paw!" She fires them and then time, it hit BurningGreymon causing a huge explosion. Then the trophy form of Takuya laid on the ground.

"Giga Blasters!" MetalGreymon send some blasters from his chest and fire them at WarGrowlmon. WarGrowlmon grabbed them and flew away.

"I better finish this now otherwise I'm finished. Atomic Blaster!" Growlmon fired two beams from his chest which hit MetalGreymon making him fall to the ground. The impacted lifted Tai off his feet and hit a tree and after a huge glow, the trophy forms of Tai and Agumon laid before their feet.

Guilmon and Gatomon de-digivolved as they fell to their knees, catching their breaths.

"That was hard" Guilmon said.

"I think we know why my brother got angry" Kari said "it's because he thought you killed the real Sora and Biyomon, Takato."

Takato understood. "I understand. I would feel the same way if that happened to Rika."

"I would do the same for Renamon" Guilmon said.

Suddenly, Kazu drove in.

"Cowabunga dudes!" he called.

Takato and Guilmon looked to look at the trolley and to their shock, they saw the trophy forms of Rika and Renamon on it. It was like they can hear their voices.

'Takato… HELP!'

'Save me, Guilmon!'

"RIKA!" Takato gasped as he got up.

"RENAMON!" Guilmon gasped.

Their loved ones were captured. Kazu turned the car around. Guardomon used the mechaincal hook to grab the trophy forms of Tai, Takuya and Agumon.

"Give me back my brother!" Kari shouted.

"Sorry miss but they are still needed!" Kazu called.

"Oh no you won't!" Angemon suddendly appeard and landed onto the craft.

"It's Angemon!" Guardomon gasped.

"This can't go well!" Kazu gasped.

"Hand of Fate!" Angemon broke the crane with his hand. TK leaps up from nowhere and revives Tai, Agumon and Takuya.

"TK!" Kari was overjoyed to see TK alive.

"Patamon!" Gatomon cheered.

"Darn it. We have to retreat for now." Kazu said.

Tai, Takuya and Agumon landed with TK and Angemon. Kazu was about to pass them to get away.

"Pepper Breath!" Agumon used his Pepper Breath to hit the car making it smoke a little as Kazu slowly getting away.

After a long story, Kari explained to Tai and the others that it was all a misunderstanding. The Sora and Biyomon were actually clones.

"So those are fakes" Takuya asked.

"Yes" Kari said as TK walks up to her. "TK, I'm glad you're here."

"It's my fault. I shouldn't have let Sora and Biyomon back there. They got kidnapped by MaloMytostimon" TK said.

"It's OK" Gatomon said "You were focused on getting Takato and Guilmon's lovers back."

"We also saw Izzy, Davis, Tentomon and Veemon as well" Patamon said "Look like we got to save them too."

Tai and Agumon turned to Takato and Guilmon.

"Hey, Takato. I… I am really sorry that I attacked you. I just don't want to see Sora be killed, so I'm sorry that I accused you of killing her."

"The same goes for me. I am sorry too, Guilmon" Agumon said "I just don't want to lose Biyomon, and I took it on you. Sorry."

"That's OK, Tai" Takato said "I would feel the same way that if you kill Rika even if she was a clone."

"The same with me and Renamon." Guilmon said "RIKA! RENAMON! Kazu still got them!"

"Luckily I send a Pepper Breath at them. Look, there's smoke. That's where we had to go!" Agumon said.

"Let's go team!" Tai said.

Tai, Agumon, Takato, Guilmon, TK, Patamon, Kari, Gatomon and Takuya ran down the path to catch up to Kazu, and hopefully save Rika, Renamon, Davis, Veemon and Izzy and Tentomon.

Meanwhile, in a dark room, a figure arose from his seat. He is an adult-like human-Digimon with a white shirt with black sleeves. He has blonde long hair and one angel wing and one devil wing on his head. He has 5 angel rings on his left, and demon black wings on the right. He wore black pants and white boots. His name is Lucemon Chaos Mode. He looked at the screen and MaloMytostimon was on it.

"Lucemon, where do I find the one named the Digimon Queen?" asked MaloMytostimon.

Lucemon pointed to a map on the screen. "She's there. Grab her Digimon too. Then resume your quest for the Wong sister."

"Yes sir. Come my minions!" MaloMytostimon said as he walks off. His minions behind him.

Lucemon smirked evilly. "It won't be long now."

To be continued…

A/N: Can Tai, Takato and the others rescue Rika and Renamon? Or will MaloMytostimon get to her first? Stay tuned.


	9. Chapter 8

A/N: Sorry for the long delay. I was doing a new story for the Crash Bandicoot series. Anyway, here's the next chapter in Digimon Subspace Emissary.

Chapter 8: Battle for their friends:

At the temple ruins, Willis, Thomas, Terriermon and Gaomon arrived to the entrance. The reason Thomas came down here because he thought he heard a cry for help.

"Are you sure you heard a voice down here?" Terriermon asked.

"We sure did" Gaomon said "And it's pretty dreadful."

"So where is this at?" asked Willis asked.

"Ah, here's the entrance" Thomas said.

They were just outside the entrance when a piece of gravel tumbled to the ground.

"What was that?" Gaomon asked.

Then they looked up. Impmon leaps down from the pillar towards them. Thomas, Willis, Gaomon and Terriermon leaps away from them.

"So we meet again." Impmon cackled "This time, I won't let anyone of you escape."

Willis and Terriermon looked up and gasped. They knew Impmon. It was the same one who kidnapped Izzy and Tentomon.

"You! You're the one who kidnapped Izzy!" He rose to his feet. "You're gonna pay for what you've done!"

He pulled out a golden digi egg. "Thomas, leave him to me. He's the one who kidnapped my friend and now he will pay. Golden Armour Energise!"

"Terriermon golden armour digivolve to… Rapidmon!"

"I understand. Go get him" said Thomas.

"You think you can stop me all by yourself, well come on, Blondie!"

Impmon fired a Da Boom as he launched a fireball but it didn't do any effect to Rapidmon. Impmon looked shocked at this.

"I give you one last chance to strike. Fail, then game over. You're out" Rapidmon said.

"You're making me very angry!" Impmon snarled "Fine! Da Boom Times 100!"

He fired more fireballs at him making a cloud of smoke.

"Rapidmon!" Gaomon wanted to help but Thomas stopped him.

Impmon did not see Rapidmon behind him and he kicked Impmon to the air.

"Now, Rapid Fire and Miracle Missile!" He shot some bullets from his hands to hit Impmon in the sky and then fire a missile on his back at him causing a cloud of smoke.

As Terriermon de-digivolved, Impmon's trophy fell from the sky and landed on the ground.

"We did it. We did it!" Terriermon and Gaomon cheered as they danced around cheerfully.

"Way to go, Willis" Thomas high-fived Willis.

Willis smiled, but his smile vanished as he remembered Izzy. He looked around the place. No sign of him.

"No. Impmon doesn't have Izzy anymore" Willis sighed.

"Don't worry, Willis. We'll find him" Thomas reassured.

They turned to the cave. Their digimon looked in there too.

"Let's go inside" Thomas said. Willis nodded and they walked into the cave, leaving the trophied Impmon behind.

Back at the hideout, Kazu was busy dusting off Veemon's trophy.

"Man, for these guys to become trophies they sure can get dusty" Kazu said.

Guardomon came in with a trey of badges on it.

"Here they are" Guardomon said as he handed them to Kazu.

"Thanks, Guardomon. Now we got work to do" Kazu said as he looked at the trophies and sings as he put one on Davis, Veemon, Izzy and Tentomon. "1 and a 2 badges on the trophies, 3 and a 4 on the trophies…" and then he realised he hasn't got some left for Rika and Renamon "and we are all out." He finished singing. "Guardomon, we're out of badges."

"Then we had to give the ones we had on to them" Guardomon said as he took of his badge and put it on Renamon's chest.

"I see your point" Kazu took off his badge and placed it on Rika. "There. All done." Then a rumble was heard above them. "Oh no!""

The roof fell on top of them, turning Kazu and Guardomon into trophies. The trophies froms of Davis, Veemon, Izzy and Tentomon fell to the ground also as Rika and Renamon's trophies were trapped in the slabs.

MaloMytostimon and his minions leaps in from the roof.

"Haunt down the trophies!" MaloMytostimon ordered. But then he sees Renamon's tail peeing out. He dug the Rika and Renamon trophies out. "Got them. Keep those digidestined busy while I take them to Lucemon."

He made a hole in the wall and goe through it. By the time Tai, Takato, Kari, TK, Takuya, Agumon, Patamon, Guilmon and Gatomon got into the room, they saw the hole.

"Someone must have kidnapped Rika and Renamon" said Kari.

"It's must be MaloMytostimon" Tai said "Only he has the power to do that."

They looked at each other and nodded.

"Let's go further through" said TK.

They charged through. After avoiding traps, and fighting off the minions, they arrived outside. They saw MaloMytostimon running away with Rika and Renamon trophies.

"Rika! Hold on!" Takato called as he charged at MaloMytostimon.

"We'll save you, Renamon!" Guilmon called.

"Oh we'll see about that. Screaming Darkness!" MaloMytostimon fired heat lasers but Takato and Guilmon completely dodged it. Agumon leaps in the air to attack. MaloMytostimon held up Renamon's trophy in front of him.

"Agumon! Don't kill her!" Guilmon shouted.

Agumon snarled and had to miss his attack but he leaps back.

"I'll stop him, Guilmon! Cat's Eyes Hypno!" Gatomon called.

MaloMytostimon dodged his attack but fell off the cliff.

"RIKA!! RENAMON!!" Takato and Guilmon ran to the cliff but stopped as MaloMytostimon appeared as he was flying away with the trophies under his arms.

"I suggest you leave this place. This place will be become subspace bait. So long fools!" he said as he flew off towards the airship.

"Darn it all!" Takuya said "Now they got both Sora, Biyomon, Rika and Renamon."

Tai and Agumon clenched their fists. "Don't worry, Sora and Biyomon. We'll rescue you."

"Rika, Renamon, hold on" Takato said as he and Guilmon look up angrily. "We won't let them get away with this."

TK and Patamon noticed something on the ground. It was the badges. It must have fallen off Rika and Renamon at some point.

Patamon ate it and TK placed inside his hat. "We better keep them for safe keeping."

Kari gasped. "TK!" She grabbed his hand. "MaloMytostimon said that this place will become in subspace!"

"Great!" TK said "Guys, let's get out of here!"

"But what about Izzy, Tentomon, Veemon and Davis?" asked Agumon.

"We can help them some other time, but we need to leave now!" Guilmon said.

The digidestined, froniter, tamer and their digimon make a break for it. They managed to get away in time as Ken has used another subspace bomb to cover up Kazu's hideout.

Back at the secret room, Lucemon smirked at this.

"Excellent. Excellent. It's all going according to plan" said Lucemon.

Then he saw a huge floating glove appeared. It was Master Hand.

"I hope things are according to plan?" asked Master Hand.

"It sure is" Lucemon said as he bowed. As Master Hand disappears again, Lucemon smirked "And once that done, I will ursup your power and make it mine. HAHAHAHAHA!"

To be contiuned…

A/N: Stayed tuned because more of Tai and Takato's team and Willis' team shall be up next time.


	10. Chapter 9

A/N: Sorry for the long delay but I had to do more chapters for my youtube story. Anyway, enjoy.

Chapter 9: The chase continues:

At the end of the huge cave, they came to a centre that looked like a stadium. Tommy, Willis, Terriermon and Gaomon were surprised.

"Wow" said Willis "Are you sure this is where it ends here?"

"I'm sure" Thomas said "but there's no one here. I wonder what was going on?"

As they looked around, no one were unaware of what it was going on outside.

There was a huge machine riding across the desert. On the hillside watching them were Ryo, Cyberdramon, Koji and Koichi.

"Where is that robot going?" asked Koji "Maybe we should go after it?"

"I agree" Ryo said as he leaped down the cliff with Cyberdramon.

"Wait!" Koji shouted "I was being sarcastic!"

"Better sarcastic than lying. I agree. Let's go after it" Koichi said as he leaps down after him.

"Oh boy" Koji said as he scratched the back of head and leaps down after them following Ryo, Cyberdramon and Koichi.

After going through the desert, fighting off all the enemies there, they came upon the robot.

"Ryo, be careful. It's about to transform!" Cyberdramon said.

"Then we have to do this. Bio-merge activate!" Ryo said.

"Cyberdramon bio-merge digivolve to… Justimon!"

"Koichi!" Koji called. Koichi nodded.

"Execute! Beast Spirit evolution!" They both said.

They became KendoGarurumon and JagerLowemon. The robot formed into a huge fighting machine. The digimon watched in shock as it finish transforming.

"We have to destroy that thing or we'll be doggy-bait" said JagerLowemon.

"Then let's all attack it at once!" Justimon said.

"Lupine Laser!" KendoGarurumon called. He shot a energy beam from it's mouth which hit the robot. He keeps firing it.

"Ebony Blast!" JagerLowemon fired his own laser at it. The robot was backed away towards the cliff.

"Justice Kick!" Justimon kicked it and the robot fell through the ground. "Whoops. I guess we did it too far."

"I hope no one's down there" KendoGarurumon said.

But there is someone down there.

Above them, Willis and Thomas looked up. The robot was falling towards them. They ducked out of the way as it landed in front of them.

"What is that?" asked Willis.

"It's a giant robot!" Thomas gasped.

The robot got up and grabbed the humans and the digimon by the hands. And he opened his head. It was a timer.

"It is also a subspace bomb!" Gaomon gasped.

The robot leaps into the air. Thomas and Gaomon were quickly knocked out as they hit their heads on some rock as they flew out. Willis and Terriermon struggled to get free.

"Terriermon, quick!" Willis called "Do something!"

"OK. Bunny Blast!" Terriermon called as he shot some energy bullets at the hand releasing them. But they fell down a long way. The robot explodes into subspace. Willis flew down and grabbed Thomas as Terriermon grabbed Gaomon.

"We're gonna crash!" Terriermon panicked.

Suddenly, JagerLowemon and KendoGarurumon leaps in and Willis and Thomas fell onto KendoGarurumon's back as Terriermon and Gaomon landed on JagerLowemon's back. They rode away with them.

The subspace had covered the entire temple, taking Impmon's trophy with it.

After a while, Thomas and Gaomon awoke to see Willis, Terriermon, Ryo, Cyberdramon, Koji and Koichi there.

"Hey, you're OK?" asked Ryo.

"We're fine" Gaomon said.

"That's good because it almost got you" Koji said.

Willis held out his hand to Thomas. "Terriermon and I managed to free us. Did we do good?"

Thomas smiled and shook his hand "Yeah. You did."

They watched as the place was engulfed with subspace.

Meanwhile, a little away from it, Ken and Wormmon watched.

"Another place covered with Subspace" Ken said.

"So where now?" Wormmon asked.

Ken remembers the pain and suffering he had done, but he had to do it, for his own shake.

"The desert is our next part so we…"

"Pyro Barrage!"

BurningGreymon appeared and shot some fire blasts at Ken and Wormmon who dodged. Ken looked down to see BurningGreymon there, with Tai, Agumon and Takato and Guilmon on both side with TK, Kari, Patamon and Gatomon bringing up the rear.

"Ken, stop this!" Kari called "You're better than this!"

"Stop this nonsense right now, Ken!" Tai called.

"I don't have time for you lot!" Ken said as he was trying to get away but the digidestined, tamers and frontier gave chase.

"You won't get away this time, Ken!" TK shouted.

Ken fired some lasers from his platform but he keep missing them as Agumon and Guilmon, who were closer to him, dodge each one while still chasing.

"We're gaining on him!" Agumon called to Guilmon.

But then some robots came and blocked their path.

"What is this?" Guilmon asked.

"Quick!" Ken said "Set off the bomb before they could get to it!"

The robot begin to set off the bomb. Tai and BurningGreymon ran up to the robots to try and stop them.

"Don't do it!" Tai called.

"That's enough!" BurningGreymon shouted.

But the robots dragged them away.

"Forgive me, but I must take my leave" Ken said as he flew away.

"It's too late, Tai!" Kari called "we have to leave! TK!"

"Right."

"Digi Armour Energise!" TK and Kari called to Patamon and Gatomon.

Their digimon armour digivolved to Pegasusmon and Nefertimon.

The bomb's timer reached zero. And the whole desert was engulfed into Subspace taking the robots with them. Pegasusmon, with TK, Tai and Agumon riding on him, and Nefertimon, with Kari, Takato and Guilmon riding her, flew away to safety. BurningGreymon followed them.

To be continued…

A/N: Back with J.P and Zoe next time. So see ya.


End file.
